Tease
by xXxNeonSoundxXx
Summary: A drabble collection for our favorite Haikyuu! boys as they go through the trouble of dealing with teenage hormones and their wandering eyes. [Various Karasuno Boys x Reader]
1. Short Skirts (Tsukishima Kei)

"Tsukki, why don't you help [Name]-chan out?"

Said blonde male gave his freckled companion a blank look, his eyes flicking back and forth between him and said female. The pair watched as she tried to reach for a library book on one of the top shelves, her arms outstretched far above her head in a vain attempt to snatch the piece of literature she needed. She was cursing quietly to herself, her fingertips barely brushing up against the book's cover. After a while, she decided to try hopping in place in another attempt to retrieve the book. It was obvious to the two of them that she would never reach it like that.

"I don't think she needs it," Tsukishima finally answered, his smug smirk making its way to his face. "She'll figure out what to do eventually."

"So mean, Tsukki," Yamaguchi reprimanded, though his voice also held a touch of amusement. "But if she doesn't get that book soon, we can't start working on our group assignment."

Sighing in mock defeat, Tsukishima nodded and made his way over to the short female, coming up behind her silently. She was reaching for the book again once he stopped a few steps behind her and he realized, with a smirk, that whenever she tiptoed, her skirt would raise a few centimeters higher. His eyes flickered down to watch it creep up her thighs.

"Need any help, shorty?"

Just as Tsukishima was about to reach out for the book they needed, [Name] slapped his hand away, fixing him with a glare. She looked at him defiantly before pointing at an unused chair nearby.

"If you want to help, grab me that chair so I can stand on it," [Name] huffed.

Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders before making his way to the chair silently, not wanting to argue with the female. He had to suppress his urge to roll his eyes at her ridiculous antics, not wanting to delay their progress on the project any further by ticking her off. Placing a single hand on the back of the chair, he noisily dragged it back to [Name]'s position. He watched as she placed in just in front of the shelf she was trying to reach, warily placing her knees on the seat of the chair before shifting into a standing position.

"H-Hold onto the back of the chair, okay?" She demanded more than asked, her arms waving around her sides a bit as the chair beneath her wobbled.

Grunting in response, Tsukishima placed his hands on the back of the chair, steadying it. His eyes, which had been staring down at his own hands for a brief moment, flicked back up so that he could tell her to hurry up, but his mouth only fell open in stunned silence as his gaze froze on the sight before him. [Name] was leaning up, still in need of some extra height in order to reach the book. Like before, as she tiptoed, her skirt lifted a tad up her thighs, but now it was happening right in front of Tsukishima's eyes. He couldn't help but stare as the fabric inched its way up, exposing more and more of a very intimate area. The tall male felt an embarrassed heat make its way to his face at the unexpected display and his heart skipped as he realized [Name] had worn her skirt far too high today. He swore he heard her giggle as she stretched even further to tease him.

Help him, her underwear was lace.


	2. Pajamas (Hinata Shouyou)

"Thank you again for allowing me to sleep over while my parents are away on business, Hinata-san."

[Name] bowed deeply to the older female of the house, receiving a kind smile and a pat on the head in return. The older woman bid the two teenagers in the living room a good night, instructing them both to change into their nightwear soon so they could go to bed and rest up for the next day. Receiving reluctant nods and muffled groans, the older woman turned on her heel and ushered her youngest child towards her own room so that she may be put to bed.

"[Name]-chan, let's watch a movie together," Hinata piped up once his mother was out of ear shot. He gave his female companion a grin, remote control in his grasp as he pointedly looked at the television.

"Okay, let me change into my pajamas first," [Name] answered enthusiastically, practically skipping her way to the guest room she would be sleeping in.

Turning his attention towards the television, Hinata flipped it on and started scanning through channels. He didn't know what types of movies would be playing at the moment—he didn't even know which channels played movies this late at night—but he wanted to find one that would interest the both of them. Romance? No, they were kind of disgusting in his opinion. Horror? No, [Name] would probably end up crying and Hinata would never hear the end of it. Comedy? Maybe. Setting the remote control down onto his living room's couch, Hinata settled for whatever channel he happened upon. It would be easier choosing a movie once his companion had returned.

"What are we going to watch, Shou-chan?"

"I don't know," Hinata murmured as he turned to face [Name]. "I thought you'd like to… ah, uh…"

Fumbling with his words, Hinata felt his throat go dry as he finally noticed what his best friend and neighbor was wearing. The first thing he noticed was the light color of her thighs, barely covered by the thin fabric that made up her short shorts. It barely clung to her hips, seeming a tad too loose and looking like they would fall off at any moment. The next thing he noticed was the bare skin of her stomach, a view he would have never imagined seeing in his lifetime. He was almost afraid to look up any farther, thinking that her upper half would be naked, but when he did glance up he noticed that she had on a matching sports bra. He was both relieved by this and bothered.

"Shou-chan? What's wrong?" The oblivious girl sat next to her wild haired friend and Hinata couldn't help but notice how the fabric of her shorts seemed to rise with that action.

"S-sk-skin… Ah… uh, just…" Hinata was at a loss for words. She had never showed so much skin before and his face turned red as he started to imagine what the rest of her looked like. Stealing as much resolve as he could, he forced out a few words so she wouldn't worry about his odd behavior. "Y-You look r-really cute, [Name]-chan… I-I mean, your pajamas are cute!"

"Really?" [Name] giggled when Hinata answered her with a stiff nod. "Thanks. I had to buy them a few nights ago so I'm glad you think they're cute."

"B-Buy them? Why?"

"Oh, I usually sleep in the nude…"

Hinata could barely cover his nose in time as blood started to drip.


	3. Heat (Kageyama Tobio)

"Kageyama, it's too hot to be in the gym during lunch hour!"

Upon hearing the nasally whine from his classmate, Kageyama merely grunted before rolling his eyes at the childish behavior. He had wanted to come to the gym in order to practice his serves, hoping a second pair of eyes watching for mistakes would be helpful in aiding him. He wasn't prepared for the onslaught of complaints that left [Name]'s mouth once they had finally settled into the gym however, and the constant squabble that escaped from her lips was starting to tick him off. Tucking the volleyball under his arm, he fixed the female with his usual glare.

"You can leave," he growled, his eyes flicking in the direction of the doors as if ushering her out.

"But you asked me to accompany you," [Name] pouted, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff as she glared back at the first year setter. She was sitting on a nearby bench, one leg crossed over the other as it bounced back and forth in her normal fidgety fashion. Sweat had started to form at the nape of her neck and she could feel it slowly sliding down the back of her uniform, staining the fabric with salty perspiration. "You should've told me we were going to the gym. I would've brought something to fan myself with."

Choosing to ignore his female counterpart, Kageyama went back to practicing his serves. He threw one volleyball after another into the air, jumping in near perfection in order to follow through with his serve. Every so often, out of the corner of his eye, he would glance at [Name], watching as she fanned herself with her open palm. After a while, she had decided that using her hand as a fan was no good and instead opted for fanning herself with the collar of her uniform blouse. Kageyama had to force himself to look away, a tinge of pink shading his cheeks.

"Ugh, the heat in this gym is unbearable," [Name] groaned after a few minutes, standing from her seat on the bench. "I just don't understand how you find yourself here every single day."

Kageyama would've brushed off her complaints with another disinterested grunt had it not been for her sudden movement. Pausing his actions, he nearly dropped the ball that rested in his hands as he watched [Name] start stripping out of the vest that was over the top of her uniform blouse. She pulled the cream colored sweater vest over her head, disheveling her hair slightly in the process, before throwing it off to the side on top of her bag. Sighing in relief, [Name] proceeded to sit back on the bench before continuing the steps in her plan to cool off.

"S-Stop that!" Kageyama had to fight the heated blush that threatened to color his cheeks as [Name] proceeded to unbutton her blouse. She left the top open just enough to show off the skin of her chest and Kageyama couldn't help his wandering eyes from staring at the very top of her bosom. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Don't be such a baby, Kageyama," [Name] teased as she rolled her thigh high stockings down her legs, bunching it up around her ankles. "I'm only trying to cool off. I'll redress before lunch break ends. Promise."

[Name] latched her fingers to the hem of her skirt, waving it up and down in an attempt to fan her thighs. Squeaking a bit—though he would never admit to doing so—Kageyama forced himself to continue practicing, not once looking back at the female until she had finally redressed.

From that point forward, he always brought her a paper fan.


	4. Lunch Time (Yamaguchi Tadashi)

Humming quietly to herself, [Name] happily nibbled on a piece of meat she had retrieved from her bento, wooden chopsticks idly hanging from her lips. She had some of her school textbooks open and sitting face up on the large desk she was seated at, the bright lights of the empty library illuminating the fine print and making it easier to read. Reaching forward with her chopsticks in hand, the young first year snagged yet another piece of meat from her bento. She gave a questioning look to her project partner, gesturing towards the meal with her expression.

"Yamaguchi-kun, did you want to try some of my lunch?"

Her question was innocent enough, but Yamaguchi couldn't keep the heated blush from staining his face as he shook his head in refusal. They were supposed to be studying, but it had started to feel more like a date for the flustered first year male. He watched as his female classmate merely shrugged at his refusal, once again reaching down to pick out something to nibble on. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as she set a piece of food against her pouty lips. Who knew the simple act of eating could be so erotic?

Turning her attention to the open textbooks seated between the pair, [Name] pointed at them with the ends of her chopsticks. "We should probably start our assignment."

Yamaguchi nodded, thankful for the distraction from watching her intently. He reached a hand down to grasp at one of the books, flipping through it as he recited the instructions for their project from memory.

"I think we should focus more on part three of our project than parts one or two since it's worth the most points," [Name] suggested, her eyes on their assignment paper as she blindly reached into her bento for some rice. "What do you think—a-ah! Uh..."

Hearing the surprised gasp come from [Name], Yamaguchi shyly glanced up to her in order to assess the problem. He raised a single brow in question, only to be answered with a sheepish smile and nervous chuckle as the first year female scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"It fell into my shirt," she explained, a pink blush painting her cheeks. "Hold on a second."

Yamaguchi could only watch in stunned silence as [Name] proceeded to reach her hand into the collar of her blouse, searching for the offending grains of rice. The fabric of her uniform was a bit snug against her chest, making it difficult for her to snag the food that had made its way onto her person. With a soft grunt, [Name] proceeded to unbutton the top buttons of her blouse, hoping it would make it easier to reach the hidden grains. Yamaguchi began coughing at her unexpected action, his eyes trying their best not to linger on her slightly exposed chest as his freckled cheeks became painted with a dark red blush.

"Eh? No way, I think there's some in my bra..."

[Name] shamelessly began unbuttoning her blouse a bit further and Yamaguchi could swear he saw black lacy fabric peeking out from behind her shirt. Standing a book up onto the desk so he could hide his face behind it, Yamaguchi thanked the heavens that the library was air conditioned. The cold air could cool down all the unwanted heat that crawled all throughout his body in embarrassment.

[Name] smirked upon seeing her more than flustered classmate. Buttoning her blouse back up, she snickered a bit before continuing with her work.

There had never been any rice in her shirt.


	5. Car Wash (Tanaka Ryuunosuke)

"Tanaka-kun, yo, what're you doing?"

Tanaka watched as his neighbor, [Name], bounded up his home's driveway, waving her arm in a sporadic greeting. He squished the sopping wet sponge that lay in his grasp, causing it to leak soapy water as he showed it to her.

"I lost a bet. Now I have to wash my sister's car."

Tanaka jutted his lower lip in an annoyed pout, going back to dunking the sponge in clean soapy water before running it over the sleek metal frame of the vehicle that sat in the driveway. [Name] watched him with her own pout settled on her features. She had wanted to hang out with the second year today, hoping that the two of them could spend their weekend partying it up. After a complete moment of watching Tanaka do an awful job at scrubbing the dried on bird crap off his sister's car, [Name] skipped over to the bucket full of soapy water. Her small hands latched onto a second sponge that sat nearby before dunking it into the solution.

"I'll help you," [Name] chirped, answering Tanaka's unspoken question when he looked at her. "That way it'll get done faster and we can go out together."

Tanaka blushed at the implications her words had, but nodded either way, glad he would be finishing the tedious chore a lot faster than he had expected. Returning his focus back towards the work at hand, Tanaka went about scrubbing the car down with the soft sponge until it was nearly spotless. His older sister came out of their house after a while, greeting [Name] with a warm smile and offering the teenager a glass of water. When [Name] had refused the offer, saying she was content for the moment, Saeko turned back towards the house.

"Don't forget to wash the roof," she ordered as she vanished back into the building.

Waving off his sister's commands, Tanaka grumbled slightly as he reached up with the wet sponge to wash the top of the car. His eyes flickered down for a moment, looking through the car's window to the other side, and he had to do a triple take in order to confirm that what he saw was truly happening.

Reaching up on her tiptoes, because she was much shorter than Tanaka, [Name] was trying her best to reach the roof of the car on her side. The sponge in her hand was dripping, causing rivulets of water to cascade down her arm and soak her shirt. Her chest, which was pressed up against the window in front of her, had started to become damp due to the water on the glass that had yet to dry up. Slowly, the thin fabric of her shirt had started to become translucent and a pattern beneath was starting to make itself known. It took Tanaka quite a while to realize that the sudden blue polka dots he was seeing appear on her shirt was not some sort of magic design, but the pattern of her bra peeking through her now thoroughly soaked shirt.

"A-Ah, uh, [Name]-chan, your, uh…" At a loss for words, Tanaka merely pointed down at his own shirt as he looked away from the female.

Glancing down at herself, [Name] squeaked in embarrassment and started an onslaught of apologies, both teenagers turning red in the face. Offering to run into his house in order to retrieve her a towel, Tanaka cast one last sneaky glance at [Name]'s chest before running inside.

From the window, Saeko watched with a smirk. Her little brother was finally growing up a little.


	6. Popsicle (Nishinoya Yuu)

A quiet slurping sound elicited from a young, female teenagers mouth, her tongue darting out to lap at the liquid that threatened to drip onto her delicate hands. Her lips, which had gone numb due to the constant sucking, wrapped themselves around her treat before receding with a pop. She hummed a bit in bliss, the sound reverberating in her throat as she smiled up at her companion.

"Thank you for buying me a popsicle," [Name] chirped happily, her tongue once again running along the length of her frozen treat. It was melting rather quickly under the heat of the summer sun.

Her companion, Karasuno's very own Guardian Deity, merely nodded at her thanks, his eyes wide open as he watched [Name] happily slurp away at her dripping treat. His own popsicle, which he had started to ignore upon seeing her actions, was held halfway in his mouth, his teeth hanging onto it for dear life as they barely bit through the frozen treat. His mind was far too distracted, the noises [Name] was making taking up most of his attention, and he didn't notice his favorite snack had started dripping onto the fabric of his shorts.

"Noya-senpai, you're going to get all sticky!"

Nishinoya swore his heart skipped a beat upon hearing the honorific spoken by the female. His cheeks tinted themselves with a rosy hue and he barely registered her reaching over to him, swiping at his hand with a paper towel in an attempt to get the sticky liquid off his skin. He muttered a thanks, finally able to take a large bite out of his snack before proceeding to stare at the younger female once more. He chewed slowly, willing the crunch of his popsicle to quiet down as he tried to listen to every syllable that fell from her lips.

"You seem really distracted today, Noya-senpai," [Name] murmured in slight concern. Her blue stained tongue darted out once more to lap at the drops of liquid and Nishinoya had to swallow a lump in his throat as he tried to avoid daydreaming anything too lewd. "You're not coming down with anything, are you?"

"Pfft, n-no, of course not!" Nishinoya coughed a bit at the end of his sentence, cursing himself for stumbling slightly through his words. He grunted a bit before continuing, forcing his voice to sound normal. "Anyway, don't worry about me. I'm the one who's supposed to be asking whether you're alright or not, remember?"

[Name] nodded, glad that her upper classman had cared enough about her to treat her to a snack when she had been feeling under the weather all day. Forgetting about the melting sweet in her hand for a moment, [Name] fumbled over words to try and thank Nishinoya for his kind actions. However, she was interrupted when the sound of ice hitting the floor met both of their ears. Looking down towards the sidewalk, [Name] noticed with a pout that her popsicle had melted off its stick, sliding down across her hand before making its way to the concrete below.

"Aw man, it got my wrist all sticky," [Name] whined.

Once again, Nishinoya couldn't help but stare as [Name] ran her tongue against her wrist, licking the sticky remains of her snack from her skin in one slow, fluid motion. His blush returned with a vengeance as he thought about the pink muscle meeting with other things. One thought looped through his mind as he tried to fight the urge to pounce the unsuspecting girl.

God, she could work that tongue.


	7. Hair Ties (Azumane Asahi)

Asahi frowned, the feeling of his hair brushing up against his chin finally starting to bother him. He brushed the long strands out if his face, tucking several pieces behind his ear in a vain attempt to get it out of his way. When the strands promptly fell back into place, blocking Asahi's view, he could only sigh in defeat. Ever since his hair tie had decided to snap, the tall third year had been messing with his brown locks, trying to get them to stay put. With his hair out of its usual bun and in his face, he was having such a hard time doing anything.

"Asahi-kun, do you want one?"

Asahi turned his attention towards his classmate, [Name], noticing how she removed an elastic band from the many that encircled her wrist. She held it up so he could see it, her fingers twirling it around a bit. It was black, much like the ones he would often use, but it had a single strand of silver coiling around it, making the elastic band look rather sparkly. It was girly and Asahi would rather not have it in his hair.

"A-Ah, I wouldn't want to impose," Asahi stuttered, his hands upraised in a refusing motion.

"Nonsense," [Name] laughed as she stood from her seat, elastic band still in hand. "Here, I'll even tie your hair up for you so it won't fall everywhere."

Asahi wanted to protest, but the feeling of her nimble fingers running through his hair caused him to freeze in anticipation. He shivered involuntarily, secretly enjoying how she would comb through his hair with her nails, untangling all the knots that had formed. She was leaning forward, standing on her tiptoes in order to catch all his strands of hair, but their laughable height difference was making it difficult for her. Asahi could feel his breath hitch in his throat whenever he felt her chest brush up against his broad back.

"Geez, Asahi-kun, at least hunch down a bit so I can reach," [Name] teased, trying her best to make the bun she was making as neat as possible. In the end, he still had strands of his bangs falling loose. Giving up on trying to tuck them into his bun, [Name] pulled out some bobby pins from her uniform pocket, patting Asahi on the shoulder. "Turn around for a moment, will you?"

Asahi obliged, shifting in his seat so he could face his female classmate. Heat immediately rose to his face as he became face to chest with her, the front of her blouse nearly brushing his nose as she leaned in to clip the stray strands of hair to his head. His throat dried up as he stared at the front of her shirt, suddenly becoming hyper aware of the fact that one of the buttons on her blouse had gone missing, leaving a gap in the fabric. He could see part of her skin through the hole and—oh my, did he think that was cute—a small beauty mark near the top of her breast, almost hidden from view by the rest of the fabric.

"There we go, Asahi-kun. Now you won't look like a caveman all day!"

Ignoring her words, Asahi couldn't help but allow his eyes to follow her movements as she took a step back from him. He wanted to continue staring at that beauty mark, possibly searching for more on the rest of her body.

Noticing his stare and the slight pink color to his cheeks, [Name] followed his gaze. Her eyes were led to the front of her blouse; he was staring at her chest. "W-What the hell, Azumane?!"

Asahi could only stutter out broken apologies as he held his freshly slapped cheek.


	8. Kissing Booboos Sugawara Koushi

The gym was uncharacteristically silent, all eyes of the people present focused on a certain silver haired setter. Sugawara was biting the inside of his cheek, trying hard not to cuss or cry as he ignored the stares directed at him. Instead, he focused on his leg and the dull ache that was starting to sear his senses more and more as the seconds passed by. He had been practicing with his teammates on the court when Tanaka—who was on the opposite side of the net—decided to try for a spike. Something had gone awry and the volleyball flew in the wrong direction, hitting Sugawara with full force just above his knee. A few inches higher and Sugawara would've been keeled over in excruciating pain.

"Suga-san!" Tanaka was in a panic, apologizing frantically. "I'm so sorry!"

Brushing off the apology with a weak smile, Sugawara reassured his teammate that he was fine before limping his way towards the side bleachers. His leg hurt too much for him to continue practicing. Collapsing onto the bench with a heavy sigh, Sugawara gingerly rubbed at his thigh. He could already see the massive bruise forming.

"Suga-chan, are you okay? That looked like it hurt a lot."

Casting his gaze to the side, Sugawara gave his female bench warming companion a sheepish smile. "I'm fine, [Name]-chan. It just stings a bit."

[Name] frowned, noticing the slight waver in his voice and knowing full well that the third year was trying his best not to let the injury get to him. She didn't like seeing her friend in pain, especially when it caused him to sit out on the sport he loved most. Glancing down at his bruising skin, she wondered what she could do to make him feel better.

"Oh, I know," the chipper female said as she quickly left her seat.

"What are you doing?" Sugawara asked, watching with slight amusement as [Name] kneeled in front of him, her knees folded neatly underneath her as she sat on the floor. Once she was settled into her new position, she gently brushed Sugawara's hand away from his injury, replacing it with her own feather light touch.

"Suga-chan is always kissing my injuries better. I thought I'd return the favor."

Sugawara felt a fiery blush consume his cheeks as he watched [Name] lean forward towards his thigh, her lips gently grazing the injury. He could feel the tips of her hair brush against his leg and the exhale of her breath fan over his skin. After a second she pulled away slightly, eyes peaking up at his expression through her long lashes. Her face was still pretty close to his leg and Sugawara thought the entire situation seemed almost erotic.

Sugawara had to stop himself from thinking what would've happened had the ball hit him any higher. He could already feel his hand twitching, wanting to place it softly on the back of her head. He wanted to bring her closer. Feel her lips against his—

He coughed, feeling his blood rush southward as he watched [Name] finally move to return to her seat. She gave him an innocent smile and Sugawara had to try hard to return it with his own sincere—and now sexually frustrated—grin.

He made a mental note to kiss her injuries more often.


	9. Flexibility (Sawamura Daichi)

Letting out a shuddering breath, Sawamura tried his best to keep his attention on his gym teacher's instructions. The booming of his voice echoed throughout the class gym as the older male instructed the ensemble of teenagers through their final stretches. Sawamura could feel the muscles in his right leg protest in slight pain at the exercises, the tissue fatigued from the strenuous activity that had occurred during class that day. He let out a barely audible grunt as he went into a lunge position, stretching out the muscles in his left leg now.

"What's the matter Daichi?" His classmate, [Name], fixed him with her usual smirk as she mimicked his movements, her own legs spreading farther than his did. "Don't tell me you can't handle a few simple stretches."

Sawamura felt his eye twitch in annoyance at her teasing tone, wanting nothing more than to retort at her with his own spiteful words. His train of thought was knocked off its railings however, when she leaned slightly forward to stretch the muscles in the back of her thighs. Her gym shorts, those very revealing spanks that most schools had their female students wear, rode even further up her ass as she did so and Sawamura had to avert his gaze to avoid any embarrassing accusations.

"Okay class, next position," their teacher bellowed, blowing his whistle once.

Simultaneously, everyone in the class got out of their lunging poses before landing their butts on the polished wooden floor of the gym. Moving his legs so that they were on either side of him, forming a 'v', Sawamura tried his best to stretch as far as he could in front of himself, one hand over the other. He could feel a satisfying burn in his upper thigh muscles as he did so, pushing himself to go past his normal limits.

"Come on, Daichi, you have to do better than that."

Once again, the teasing tone of [Name]'s voice caused the volleyball captain to glare in her direction, his mouth opening to snap back at her with taunts of his own. His jaw only managed to fall open however, his eyes locking onto her form in an almost trance-like state.

[Name] had her legs stretched out to either side of her, the appendages bent nearly parallel to the ground. Just a few more degrees and she would practically be doing the splits. Her hands, one delicate hand placed over the other, were stretched far away from her body, her chest almost brushing up against the floor. A few more inches downward and she would be lying flat on her stomach. Sawamura could see her leg and arm muscles twitching, hinting to him that she was pushing herself well beyond her normal limits, but damn! Was she flexible or what?

His mind got lost in his own world as he thought about just how flexible the female could be. He could imagine it now, one of her toned legs stretched upwards to hook itself onto his shoulder, the other off to the side as he…

A dark shade of red found its way towards his face when Sawamura found his thoughts racing towards inappropriate things. He quickly averted his gaze once more, thinking of anything and everything that would stop the flow of blood to his nether regions. Noticing his sudden flustered appearance, [Name] smirked to herself.

Pushing her body a little bit further, she finally accomplished doing the splits, much to Sawamura's annoyance and pleasure.


	10. Bend and Snap (Kuroo Tetsurou)

Kuroo clicked his tongue, eyes following the volleyball as it ricocheted off the polished floor before flying out the gym door. He glanced over at his teammates, watching as the rest of them also watched the ball escape from them, their eyes locking in on its position, but their feet staying glued to the floor. A complete thirty seconds passed without anyone volunteering to run after the ball. Sighing to himself, he took the first step towards the exit, telling his team that he would retrieve the runaway sport equipment while they continued practicing. Making his way out the door, his eyes scanned the surrounding area in search for the volleyball. Upon spotting it resting in the grass, an amused smirk made its way onto his face as he noticed a familiar figure walking nearby.

"Oi, [Name]-chan, mind getting that for me?"

Stopping in her tracks, said girl turned to face the guy who had called out to her. Her eyes landed on the captain with permanent bedhead and she had to suppress a smile from making its way to her lips. She had been on her way to the school gates, having just finished her own after school activities, and had decided to take a more scenic route passed the gyms. She enjoyed walking by the blooming trees that littered the area and her close friends often hung around the space between the gym and the main school building, so taking that route seemed only logical to her. Seeing Kuroo, a rather handsome guy and the person she just so happened to be in a flirtationship with, was all icing on the cake.

"What was that dear?" She asked, her voice sounding deceivingly sweet.

Kuroo gestured to the volleyball a few feet away from her, his hands moving up to motion for her to throw it at him.

Glancing down at the abandoned sport equipment, a devilish scheme made its way to [Name]'s mind. She made sure to hide her own smirk behind a kind smile, skipping over towards the volleyball. Once it was just in front of her feet, she turned, making sure her back was facing Kuroo before she bent over to pick it up, leaving her knees straight. At first Kuroo didn't know why she had walked all the way around the volleyball to pick it up, but upon seeing her reach for it he instantly found her reasoning.

He was getting a pretty nice view of her ass.

Feeling a heat slowly make its way to his nether regions, Kuroo fixed his gaze onto her rear end. She was wearing flowery lace today—one of his favorites—and he was sure it would match another piece of undergarment she had hidden under her uniform blouse. Kuroo's eyes trailed along [Name]'s thighs as she slowly stood from her position. He twitched a bit, realizing that she was only holding onto the volleyball with one hand, her other hand idly skimming up along the skin of her leg in a highly seductive motion. When she was fully standing—and her skirt had finally settled back into its rightful position—she turned on her heel once more to face the turned on captain. She sent him a flirty wink, throwing the ball to him with an underhand motion before turning to leave. Kuroo could barely catch the volleyball on time as it fumbled around in his hands. His eyes were too busy focusing on the swaying motion of her hips as [Name] walked away.

"I'll be right back," Kuroo hastily yelled into the gym as he threw the volleyball over towards the court. "I've got something important to do. Until then, Kai is in charge."

Quickly turning tail, Kuroo ran after [Name]. He wasn't surprised to find her in their usual rendezvous spot right behind the school building.


End file.
